neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Finrod Felagund
Finrod Felagund is a fictional character in the fantasy-world Middle-earth of the English author J. R. R. Tolkien. He appears in The Silmarillion, the epic poem The Lay of Leithian and the Grey Annals, as well as other material. Character Overview In J. R. R. Tolkien's legendarium, Finrod Felagund was a Noldorin Elf, the eldest son of Finarfin and Eärwen of Alqualondë in Aman. He was the brother of Galadriel, Angrod and Aegnor and thus the uncle of Orodreth, son of Angrod. Etymology The name Finrod is a Sindarin form of his Telerin (Quenya) name Findaráto, with the approximate meaning "Mighty descendant of Finwë". (More fully it was Findaráto '''Ingoldo, including the name given by his mother which was never translated.) Artafinde was the proper Noldorin Quenya version of Findarato. Felagund was an epessë given to him by the Dwarves who expanded the caves of Nargothrond, and meant "Hewer of Caves". It is not Sindarin, but rather Sindarized Khuzdul. Another name given to Finrod was ''Nóm'' ("Wisdom"). It was given to him by Bëor and his followers. His other titles include: King/Lord of Nargothrond, Friend-of-Men. Biography Finrod founded the original Minas Tirith in the Pass of Sirion, and was later King of Nargothrond. While hunting in the lands of Thargelion in East Beleriand Finrod was the first of the Noldor to come across Men, and he long stayed with them, learning their language and teaching them Sindarin. He also intervened on behalf of the Laiquendi of Ossiriand, who feared Men would destroy their home, and he got permission of Thingol, who held rule over all Beleriand, to guide the Men to Estolad. Finrod had a close friendship with Andreth of the House of Bëor, whom he often visited during the Siege of Angband to converse with her on the matters of Elves and Men. One such conversation was written down and later known as "Athrabeth Finrod ah Andreth". In this tale, Finrod is also acknowledged as the "wisest of the Noldor." Barahir of the House of Bëor saved Felagund's life at the Dagor Bragollach, and Finrod gave him his ring, which became known as the Ring of Barahir. He also swore an oath of friendship and aid to Barahir and all his kin. When, years later, Barahir's son Beren came to Nargothrond seeking help, Finrod went with him on the Quest of the Silmaril to repay his debt. Celegorm and Curufin, who were living in Nargothrond at the time, persuaded (using barely veiled threats related to their oath) most of Nargothrond to stay behind; only ten warriors, headed by Edrahil, were faithful and came with them. The twelve were captured and taken to Tol-in-Gaurhoth (Isle of Werewolves), formerly Minas Tirith. Finrod and Sauron battled with songs of power but Sauron eventually won. He imprisoned them seeking to learn their errand and identities. Sauron sent a werewolf to devour them one by one until they told their secret. None did. When the wolf came for Beren, Finrod broke his chains and killed the wolf barehanded, fulfilling his oath, but being mortally wounded himself. Finrod loved Amarië, a Vanyarin Elf who did not follow him to Middle-earth, and foretold that nothing of Nargothrond would last that a son could inherit, as he never married while in Middle-earth. It is noted in The Lay of Leithian that Finrod was soon allowed to return to life in Valinor, and "now dwells with Amarië", so they probably were wed later. The Silmarillion briefly mentions Finrod's return to life and reunion with his father. Earlier versions In earlier versions of Tolkien's writings, and in the first edition of The Lord of the Rings, the name '''Finrod was given to the character later known as Finarfin. Finrod Felagund was then named Inglor Felagund. In the published The Silmarillion Orodreth is Finrod's brother. |- |- See also *House of Finwë *Gildor Inglorion External links *Finrod Felagund at the Encyclopedia of Arda Category:High Elves Category:Fictional royalty Category:Characters in The Silmarillion Category:Noldor Category:Middle-earth rulers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1977